


Flying Lessons

by ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fledgling Castiel, Fluffy brother bonding, Gen, Mention of Zachariah - Freeform, Scared to fly, Where is Dean Winchester?, White wings turn black, mentions of Michael - Freeform, mentions of lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters/pseuds/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters
Summary: Little bit of AU wiggling with when Luci got thrown from Heaven, sorry.





	

Today was the most important day to all fledglings, they would learn how to fly. Castiel was so excited, he’d been wanting to join his siblings in the sky for decades!

The crowd of angel children quieted as the four Archangels landed in front of them, each set of wings as glorious as the rest. The Prince, the Morningstar, the Healer and the Messenger, all there to teach them.

Michael stepped forward, unsmiling but with kind eyes as he looked over them all.

“Do not expect yourselves to learn how to fly right away, little ones. Today is just the first lesson. We will divide you amongst ourselves to teach you.”

A wave of grace ruffled Castiel’s wings, pushing him subtly towards God’s Messenger who had moved along with his brothers to different corners of the clearing.

Great golden bronze wings stretched up behind the archangel, almost dwarfing him, yet seeming a perfect size. The fledgings crowded around him, barely reaching the height of his hips as they nudged each other to each get closer.

His whiskey colored eyes finally connected with Castiel’s own sky blue ones, a twinkle growing in them as he suddenly snapped his many wings out to their full spread, causing a small sonic boom that quieted everyone nearby.

“Alright, kiddos, let’s start by stretching your wing muscles. You don’t want to get a cramp in mid-air, because trust me, it doesn’t feel good. Now, follow me.”

Castiel followed along, nearly wincing as he stretched his underdeveloped wings to the limit.

The small angel didn’t notice that the others had run off to rejoin the others through his tears of pain until golden light filled his view.

“What’s wrong, little bird? Your wings hurt? I knew we should have waited until you were a little more grown.”

A soothing warmth swept through Castiel’s little body, the wetness on his face being wiped at the same time with the bottom of a tunic. He squeaked quietly as he was scooped up after, his eyes finally clearing to reveal the gently smiling face of Gabriel.

“How about after the others are finished, we’ll talk to Raphael and make sure those wings of yours aren’t damaged, alright?”

Castiel almost burst into tears again, his wings drooping over Gabriel’s arm, “But I wanna fly, Gabey!”

The Archangel sighed and signaled to his brothers before taking off with the fledging still in his arms, grinning as the little one screamed a little and burrowed into his chest.

“What’s the matter, Cassie? I thought you wanted to fly?”

The little angel refused to move, clinging close to his big brother and refusing to speak as the elder started moving his little wings.

“C’mon Cas, I’ve got you. Have you known me to drop anything or anyone? If I did, I wouldn’t be able to keep my job as Messenger, now would I?”

Castiel slowly opened his eyes, tilting his head to look up. “Promise?”

The other angel pried his arms off, holding him under the armpits as he was turned around to see the view.

It was glorious, he could see for miles! He could see separate heavens, even the Garden in the middle!

Cas just looked around solemnly, taking it all in before he even noticed that his brother was speaking to him.

“-need to land, little bird. Father is calling to my brothers and I.”

The smaller angel nodded sadly, clinging tightly to Gabriel’s hands as they descended, not noticing the envious eyes of the other fledglings as he approached them.

Lucifer reached up and plucked Castiel up, tossing him into the air for a minute before catching him and placing him on his feet in front of the other children and their escort.

“We will see you all tomorrow for another lesson. Zachariah here will return you to your garrisons. Don’t forget to exercise your wings.”

Michael beckoned to his brothers, all four taking off in the blink of an eye and with a flash of light, all of them were gone.

But the lesson wouldn’t happen.

The meeting with their Father resulted in Michael throwing Lucifer from Heaven.

Raphael was never the same, turning cold hearted and malicious, although he retained a small soft spot for the fledglings.

Gabriel seemed to not change, albeit becoming a little less boisterous, until the day he vanished.

The War in Heaven was what taught those fledglings to fly, having to flee from Lucifer’s forces.

As it turned out, Castiel was the fastest flyer in Heaven, his beautiful white wings compared to the glory of the Morningstar’s.

At least until he was commanded to rescue the Righteous Man from his torments in Hell.

He flew faster than he ever had in his life, not noticing his wings blacken with each descending level.

When he finally reached the bottom, he flicked out his own wings as Gabriel had done all those eons before, causing a small sonic boom that scattered demons every which way.

“Where is Dean Winchester?”

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit of AU wiggling with when Luci got thrown from Heaven, sorry.


End file.
